Pegasys Fantasy , the return of the goddess of discord
by FlutterRage
Summary: Two leaders of the world were captured by a similar wrong, Twilight and her friends are blamed for kidnapping a and a meeting is held, it will be possible to overcome evil by themselves a union or needed help. MLP Crossover and well the title says


Chapter 1: Attack on 2 worlds

It was a night in Canterlot tranquilla, guards guarding the castle and Shining Armor soldiers sent to explore the surroundings.

-When a soldier was attacked treacherously with Wind Chill Frozen dying.

-We attack, avísenle General - exclaimed a soldier before being hit by a string.

-What is the fuss-Moon said leaning out the window of his room to see several guards running to the scene.

-Soldiers safeguard the princesses myself encarare the intruder - Shining Armor responded by going to the crash site.

-As we saw 5 silhouettes that were a little higher than the black suit covered.

-Who are you asked the unicorn to see these creatures stood on two legs.

-We come by Celestia - said one of the creatures the unicorn.

-It will be over my dead body, now on guard - Shining Armor exclaimed angrily charging a spell.

-As you say - said one of the beings showing behind the white energy.

-What is happening to me I can not move - said Shining Armor surprised to see that her legs were frozen to the floor.

-Not only are my legs around my body and also begins to freeze - added the unicorn being attacked by one of the beings throwing him against the ceiling, then the floor caendo.

-Those who are watching Shining said for a moment in the shelter of one of the creatures after being unconscious.

-Finish, our goal now acumplir-ordered one of the beings going into the castle.

- Moon where these - said Celestia concerned at not seeing his sister.

'Here I am, but that happens sister - ask Moon down from heaven.

-We must evacuate attack Celestia exclaimed heading for the door.

'But ..., Sister Moon exclaimed carefully pushing his sister, receiving a shower of glowing spheres that went to Celestia.

-Luna, Luna answer me - Celestia said running toward his sister.

Do not worry not dead, only unconscious stay - said one of the alicornio beings.

-Aque have come, that is what they want Celestia exclaimed as he tried to use his magic to create an attack alicornio.

-For you, Princess Celestia - said one of the beings who stood behind her, giving her a stroke left her senseless.

Their Majesties-Ready now - added one of those beings to see a light is beginning to manifest.

-Very well bring it and leave evidence of their presence - two female voices responded.

-At your service, 'said the five beings carrying on their shoulders to the fainting princess, going to an unknown destination.

-In another dimension, far from Equestria dense fog began to spread throughout the sanctuary of Athena in Greece.

-What is that strange fog - noting Mu exclaimed as his cosmo was affected by this weak leaving.

-So you're the knight of Aries - said a voice from the shadows.

-Who are you - Mu replied to pecibir six powerful cosmos.

Die-Mu - said a voice while shadows beat two gold gentleman leaving the critically injured.

-Now go to the house of Taurus exclaimed one of the shadows running toward the next house.

-Like Mu, Aldebaran was easily defeated due to the fog.

-At Leo, seen as the cosmos Aioria Mu and Aldebaran weakened.

-So you were my companions who defeated - wonder Aioria lighting his cosmo.

-Take this "Plasma Lightning" shouted Aioria launching a series of powerful beams around 6 creatures.

-How slow is your attack - said one of the creatures dodging rays released by the Lightning Plasma Aioria bumping a Leo Knight.

-Disappears - exclaimed one of the creatures throwing lightning lilac.

-Who are you - exclaimed throwing lightning Aioria discovering the identity of the intruders.

I can not believe that there are unicorns-pegasus and added the golden knight caendo the floor.

-At Virgo, Shaka was waiting in meditation pose.

-Why do this and I ask Shaka looking at 6 ponies.

-Welcome for Athena, and we beat three of your cameras, so let us go asked a multicolored mane pegasus.

-I will not let go of evil beings like yourselves - Shaka exclaimed, opening her eyes and breaking his usual pose of meditation.

-We shall see - said two pegasi lunging toward Shaka.

-Dumb "Blessing of ... but I get Shaka exclaimed when her cosmo faded.

'Now who's the fool replied a purple unicorn to see how the two pegasi beat the saint of Virgo.

-It ends now, the final attack of Virgo Shaka "The Treasure of Heaven" cried the gentleman paralyzing at 6 ponies.

-Now can not attack or defend, lose one by one their 5 senses until they die "deprivation of Prime Sense"-Shaka throwing lightning added to the ponies, but was intercepted by a magic shield.

-It appears that you are not as strong as rumored - purple unicorn exclaimed throwing lightning from his horn Shaka wounding.

-How could defend my attack Shaka said losing consciousness.

-This is not taking longer than thought, just missing Scorpio and then to go for Athena exclaimed a pink pony pink mane.

-Back in the house of Scorpio, the 6 ponies was expected by Milo who carried his cosmo

-You are the last Knight standing Golden, Scorpio Milo he added a unicorn purple white horsehair.

-I will not let you get closer to Athena, try the scorpion sting "Scarlet Needle" Milo shouted throwing four red dots toward the elusive unicorn who easily.

Diamond-Trap - added the unicorn Milo covering a number of diamonds that were beginning to immobilize.

-That does not lock me weak prison - said Milo but like Mu, Aldebaran, Aiolia and Shaka your cosmo faded.

'But what happens to my cosmo - Milo said to be involved in the glass.

-5,4,3,2,1 Unicorn cried watching the trap exploded showing the golden knight wounded by the attack, caendo the floor.

-Now if Athena - exclaimed the 6 ponies, going where the bedroom was the patriarch.

-Being in the chamber of the Patriarch, Saori ponies met those who saw the divine cosmo

emanating.

-Why do I ask this Athena at 6 ponies.

-Everything is for you Athena - exclaimed a yellow pegasus Saori approaching.

-Seiya! Athena shouted disappearing six ponies and earth goddess.

-_ Exclaimed Seiya Saoriiiiiiiiiii waking from sleep I had.

-I felt Seiya, Saori cosmo land has disappeared Shiryu exclaimed on hearing the cry of Seiya.

-It appears that something bad happened to Athena - Hyoga said and gathered in the mansion Kido.

'We must go to save her, but he added that we must go to Shun not know where Athena.

When a cosmo-felt and a voice spoke.

'Gentlemen, if you want to save their goddess should go to this place,' said a female voice to the four horsemen of bronze.

-Who are you and what have you done with furious Seiya Saori-wonder.

-Calm down Seiya is no time to lose his temper Hyoga said trying to stop his friend.

-Go to the Shrine there you will know - the voice said as he vanished.

-We have to go to the Sanctuary, Athena exclaimed Seiya need us leaving the room.

-What if it's a trap - Shiryu analyzed following their three companions.

-Once in the sanctuary Marin, notice what happened to the four bronze saints taking them to hospital.

-Mu, Milo, Aiolia Seiya exclaimed on seeing them wounded in the hospital.

-Aldebaran, Shaka you too - added Shun to see the 5 golden saints wounded.

-Seiya Athena could not protect exclaimed softly Aioria.

-Beings easily defeated us - added weakly Aldebaran.

-They were not of this world, their cosmos were strangers he added Mu to feel what those strange cosmos.

'But you are the most powerful heads of Athena and were defeated so easily surprised Shun said.

-I know because it happened Shaina traendo exclaimed in a jar of fog that covered the Sanctuary.

-This fog absorbs cosmo and weakens you use, so yesterday fought with less than 10% of its original strength she added Shaina and on releasing the fog of his cosmo, everyone saw as the fog absorbed.

-So that happened, but what was more humiliating to lose to these beings - Milo said to remind the white unicorn.

And I ask that beings were seeing that Shaka Hyoga and Milo knew they were.

-Ponys, ponies beat us about Shaka said recalling his encuento against purple unicorn.

That's when a light-covered place.

I see that if they came, if they want to save Athena cross this light - said the voice trying to convince the Bronze Saints.

-As we know that is there I ask the voice Hyoga.

-Easy, cosmo feel the coming of their goddess of light - added his voice to see how they reacted bronze saints.

It's true, she's there if you launch Seiya said addressing the portal.

Pegasus Knight-Wait, I'll give you a help, they were the ones who attacked the shrine and took Athena's voice said showing a picture of the mane 6

-Shaka who attacked them were I ask the gentleman from Virgo Shun.

-If they were, who broke into the Shrine Shaka said on image to see a Twilight Sparkle.

-They, you will pay dearly, up-Seiya cry as he stepped to the mysterious portal.


End file.
